


We'll Get Through It (America X Reader) (9/11 fic)

by ImJustHereThanks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 9/11, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereThanks/pseuds/ImJustHereThanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters</p></blockquote>





	We'll Get Through It (America X Reader) (9/11 fic)

You lay on your bed, curled up on your side, crying. A bunch of your friends had stopped by earlier to share their sympathy. They had been with you and Al when it happened, heard the two of you screaming in pain. It doesn't matter if its been 13 years or 1, the pain and suffering was still fresh. So many lives were lost........  
You heard the front door open. "(Y/n)?" Your boyfriend Alfred called, walking towards your room. You hear him sigh and feel him lay down on the bed. He wraps himself around you. "I know its not easy babe. It's hard on me too. But we'll get through this, okay? You and me. We'll get through this together." He says rolling you over so you're looking into his stunningly blue eyes. "Thank you." You whisper as you wrap you arms around him and burying you head in his chest. This is why you loved him. Even in the darkest of times he could make you feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters


End file.
